The New Conundrum
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: Rose knew that this time traveling and jumping from place to place would get them in trouble one day, but meeting Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was the worst mistake yet.


The New Conundrum

Category: The Big Bang Theory x Doctor Who

Pairing: 9th Doctor x Sheldon Cooper (Bromance); Penny x Rose Tyler (Kindred Spirits)

Summary: Rose knew that this time traveling and jumping from place to place would get them in trouble one day but meeting Dr. Sheldon Cooper was the biggest mistake yet.

…

"So where exactly are we now?" Rose found herself asking as her black cocktail dress moved slightly in the breeze.

"We are currently at the California Institute of Technology's Chancellor's Award for Science in America. Date's 22 March 2010, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper will be accepting an award for some of his work concerning string theory. And I'm rambling again." the 9th Doctor finished as he looked at Rose looking around at all of the Americans surrounding her.

"So where is he? Even you can't hide how impressed you are with this one."

"Should be speaking fairly soon come along now, let's find a seat!"

Rose shook her head slightly at the Doctor's slight childlike glee and found herself sitting next to a pretty blonde while the Doctor sat besides a fairly drunk man and herself.

"I'm re-eeea-dy!" Rose looked shocked that the drunk man would actually interrupt the scientists welcome speech as soon as he was about to be announced though before she could voice her thoughts she saw the Doctor shush her before nodding at her to pay attention to the shorter man at the microphone.

"Right … Ladies and gentlemen, our guest of honor … Dr. Sheldon Cooper." and Rose found herself clapping dumbly with the rest of the crowd while the Doctor was the only one really excited about this speech.

It didn't take long for Sheldon to rush onto the stage with his wine bottle in his grasp before shooing the other man off of the stage, "Thanks shorty I'll take it from here. Alright you people ready to have some fun? You have a basic understanding of differential calculus and at least one year of algebraic topology? Well, then here come the jokes. Why did the chicken cross the Mobius strip? To get to the same side. Bazinga! All right, a neutron walks into a bar and asks, how much for a drink? The bartender says, for you, no charge. Hello? I know you're out there. I can hear you metabolizing oxygen and expelling carbon dioxide. Looks like we have some academic dignitaries in the audience. Dr. Randall from the geology department, only man who's happy when they take his work for granite. Ba-da-cha! I kid the geologists of course, but it's only cause I have no respect for the field. Let's get serious for a moment. Why are we all here? 'Cause we're scientists. And what do scientists study? The universe. And what's the universe made of? I am so glad you asked."

Rose watched horrified as did the young woman on the side of her who looked on in shame obviously knowing the genius man. She could feel a small amount of pity for her and gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile as the two continued to watch the train wreck in front of them. A train wreck which just busted out in song.

"There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium and hyrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and renium and nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium … Everybody! And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium, europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium … Just the Asians! And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium …

…

"Now that wasn't quite what I expected."

Rose glared slightly at the Doctor for that as she came out of her room in the TARDIS without her now stained dress.

"Yeah definitely didn't expect him to puke on me."

"Sorry about that, should have put a bit more research into which award he was accepting didn't think it would have been this one."

"You knew he was going to do that?"

"No. Well yes, but not tonight. Too many thoughts in my head hard to keep track sometimes. Tell you what you pick the next place."

"Yeah could have told you that one." Rose replied thinking about where they should visit next the Doctor looking thoughtful before finally speaking.

"Have to give him credit though, Sheldon Cooper is one of the most brilliant humans of this time! Tell me Rose, what do you think of the word Bazinga! It has a certain flair to it that Fantastic! Just can't beat. Oh and that song he sang right before he took his pants off …"

Rose shook her head and smiled as the older alien rambled off completely forgetting he was rambling again.

…

AN: I just couldn't resist this crossover I had to do it and couldn't think of a more perfect time Nine would have taken the use of the word Bazinga instead of fantastic not to mention he got a new favorite song in the process. I suggest if you don't know which episode of the big bang theory this is from you should just go to youtube and search "big bang theory the pants alternative speech" and click on the first link I did not write in most of Sheldon's facial expressions but mostly because it's late I'm tired and I don't think I can give Jim Parsons enough credit for his drunk acting. This isn't anything serious just a one shot that was stuck in my head all day long and begged to be written down on paper. Hope you enjoyed.

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
